A Ghost of My Former Self
by Multiversity
Summary: A young man dies at the start of his Pokémon journey. Thirty years later, he starts it again.
1. Chapter 1

**I personally think this story is cliché, but a friend said it sounded interesting, so I'll see what the unwashed…er, clean-shaven masses think.**

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me, the characters do. This disclaimer is also mine.**

**Share and Enjoy. Comments of all shades are welcome; hate, flames, love… just no text chat.**

* * *

><p><em><span>30 years ago…<span>_

I looked down at Oshawott. "Well, buddy. We're almost there!" I pointed across the water. "Castel Town! Home sweet home. Once we say our goodbyes, our journey can begin in earnest."

"Osha? Wott osh oshawott?" His nose wrinkled as he shut his nostrils (you knew otters could do that right?).

I smiled. "You smell it too, eh? Won't be Castel Town much longer. Soo it'll be Castelia City, or so they say. Lots of construction going on."

Oshawott looked at the murky water in disgust. I returned him to his Pokéball. "Alright little guy. In you go."

I made my way to the boathouse. It was empty. "What? Closed?" I frowned. "Why would they be closed? The ferry's always running… huh?"

The bushes rustled behind me. I approached cautiously. "Hello?"

"_Veniiiii…_"

"What?"

"…_pede!_"

"Aah!"

* * *

><p><em>They dragged me into the woods, tied with String Shot. Half an hour later they stopped and left me tied to a tree, ignoring my calls for help. Acting as though I wasn't there…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Xavier von Castel?<strong> the strange voice asked. Could it be? Had someone finally come to rescue-

**I'm afraid not, child.**

I lifted my head to see him, and was surprised to find that it was no longer difficult to do. The past few days I'd been stung, poisoned, and bitten, all while suffering from thirst and hunger. The String Shot was too strong to break.

The figure was tall, and wore a black hooded robe. Two red eyes glowed from the hood, and bone-white scythe-like hands stuck out from the sleeves. It was… a black Kabutops?

_A Kabutops? Here?_ I paused. Something was wrong with my voice.

**Castel? I am afraid your time has come.**

_What? That's… that's impossible._

**I am sorry.**

I stood and turned to look down at… myself.

I screamed.

* * *

><p><em><span>5 years ago…<span>_

The leaves did not rustle, and the twigs did not break underfoot, but I knew I was being followed. He'd chased me for twenty-five years.

**You cannot run from eternity, Castel.**

His hollow voice rattled in my ethereal skull. Twenty-five years he'd chased me, but now I was getting tired. Can ghosts _get_ tired? Apparently.

The fog thickened. He was getting closer. I panicked and dived through a rock, hoping against hope that somehow it would hide me.

The rock felt… strange. Empowering. Vigor flowed back into me. Was this… yes! A Dusk Stone! You don't think that it-

I abandoned my musings as Bones drew near. That was his name. Bones. The Death of Humanity.

I sensed a strange feeling from him. Uncertainty?

**Where did you go, spirit? Why do you hide from me? You were good in life. Surely you don't wish to put off your eternal reward. Do you not know what awaits in the afterlife for one such as you?** He paused.

Of course I know what awaits for me. But there are things left undone, and I'm the only one who knows to do it.

Bones hesitated. **I… I have lost him.** He lingered a moment longer, and then his presence was gone.

I waited a few minutes before leaving the stone. I immediately knew why Bones had lost track of me. I wasn't a transparent blue anymore, or even human-shaped. Somehow I had taken the shape of a Ghastly. Bones was the Death of Humans, so he wouldn't take notice of a Pokémon, especially not a Ghost-type.

I took the opportunity to take note of my surroundings. This… this was Pinwheel Woods. This was where I… where I died.

* * *

><p>I found my body easily. It was almost as if I was being drawn to it. And if the past twenty-five years hadn't been a whirlwind of terror, the sight would have made me scream.<p>

I was nothing more than a skeleton, still leaning against the tree. The String Shot had long since rotted away. My pants were in tatters, and my shirt was gone altogether. There was a bird's nest in my ribcage.

Something glinted next to my body. It was… a rusty Pokéball. _Oshawott_.

Maybe I never got to go on my journey with you, but I'd rather die again than leave him trapped in that metal prison.

I floated towards my skeleton, with every intention of saving my friend… and stopped, about ten yards from my body.

I could go no further.

* * *

><p><em><span>Now…<span>_

And now you know… the _rest_ of the story. What a tortuous experience! I can't leave the forest, I can't return to my body, and there's some instinct telling me that these boundaries only remain in place for as long as I have business left undone. Namely, saving Oshawott. Which I can't do because I can't get near my body. I've tried to get help, oh yes, I have. The prospective saviors always either run away when I scare them by accident, or they try to catch me since Ghastly are very rare in Unova. They can't of course, since I'm not a Ghastly.

I must say it's really quite maddening. Literally! Look at me now, talking to no one. I mean really, I should probably stop.

"Alright, which road should we take?"

Eh? What's that?

"Does it matter?"

"If we take to long way around, there's a chance to catch Pokémon. Lots of Pokémon only appear in these woods. On the other hand, if we take the ridge, we'll get there much faster."

"Hmm…"

I floated to the edge of the treeline. There were two young trainers, a boy and a girl. A Tepig and a Snivy sat on their shoulders, respectively.

I reached out with my mind and laid a suggestion in the girl's mind. I would never outright possess someone.

"Let's go through the forest."

The boy looked at her. "You sure?"

"I should catch some new Pokémon. I need to balance out my team. Tepig won't have a problem with Burgh, but my Snivy won't stand a chance." Snivy looked slightly insulted. Tepig snickered.

"Alright. Let's get going."

I smiled to myself and retreated deeper into the woods. It's been a while since anyone came through the forest path. Perhaps I can use these children.

* * *

><p>"Tyler, Something's off."<p>

"What do you mean, Kate?"

"We haven't seen any Pokémon at all!"

Tyler stopped and looked around. The woods were eerily quiet. "Is it getting dark?"

Indeed it was. The treetops were smothering any sunlight that made it through, and a thick fog was rolling in.

"Okay, now I'm getting scared."

"Snivy…"

_OoooOOOoooOOoOoOOOooooo…_

Tyler jumped. "Kate? Did you hear that?"

"_Heeeelp meeeee… OOOoooOOooo…"_

The two froze as two eyes glowed from the shadows, then vanishing just as quickly.

Two bushes were pulled aside, revealing a side path.

The Trainers glanced at each other.

"Tepig!" The small Fire-type jumped from the boy's shoulder and ran down the path.

"Tepig! Wait!"

The group followed the path to its end, where it circled a gnarled old willow tree. It looked as though there were the remains of an old rope around it.

Tepig snorted and trotted around the tree. His Trainer followed, then froze.

"Kate. Don't scream."

There was (you guessed it) a skeleton leaning against the tree. Kate started breathing heavier, but remained calm.

"Help? It looks like he's already beyond any help we could give him!"

"_Pokéball…"_

"What?"

The leaves parted enough to let a single sunbeam shine on the little clearing.

"This?" Kate picked up the glinting sphere. "It's just a rusty Pokéball… oop!"

She pressed the button and an Oshawott burst out in a flash of light.

The little otter blinked, clearly confused. "Osha?" It looked around.

"Kate, I think it's looking for its… Trainer."

Kate's eyes filled with tears. She leaned down. "Oshawott?" The otter Pokémon focused on her. "I don't know how to tell you this, but, you're Trainer… he's…" she couldn't finish, simply pointing to the corpse.

Oshawott stared at the bones blankly. "Osha…?" It turned to her with a completely unreadable face. It looked back at the skeleton. "Osh…?"

It broke down in tears.

The other two Pokémon tried to comfort it, but it simply pushed them away.

Tyler couldn't watch. He stood and turned away, catching a glimpse of a Ghastly, watching the scene with a forlorn look on its face. Tyler frowned.

* * *

><p>I watched hopelessly. How I wished I could reveal myself, to talk with my friend again. But I still could not get any closer. I allowed the sun to filter through the leaves some more.<p>

"That's you, isn't it?"

I started, turning to see the boy looking at me.

"That's your body, right?"

I locked eyes with him. I could do nothing to respond. My voice wouldn't work. Being a ghost is very complicated. There's all kinds of rules in place to uphold the mystique.

I turned back to watch as my partner mourned for me. How miserable. The boy wandered back to his friends.

* * *

><p>Oshawott hadn't stopped crying, but it wasn't bawling anymore.<p>

Tyler leaned down next to Kate. "Hey, little guy."

Oshawott didn't respond. Tyler and Kate shared a look.

"You know," the girl said carefully, "I know that it can't replace your Trainer."

"But if you want to come with us, you're welcome."

The Water-type looked up at them. "Oshawott?"

Snivy patted his back. Tepig winked at him.

Oshawott looked at his Trainer again, then bowed his head. He stood and hugged the girl's leg. "Oshawott."

As Tyler and Kate left the forest, the humans turned to see a Ghastly watching them.

"_Thank you…"_ The ghost vanished into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Were I alive I would have cried. At least now Oshawott will get to go on that journey, though I'd give everything to go with him. Sadly, I have nothing left to give.<p>

Now… what should I do…

I returned to my body. There was nothing else I could do. I felt my form dissolve and spread throughout my bones, and for a moment I felt at peace.

A few moments later, my eye sockets began glowing.

* * *

><p><strong>You <strong>_**LOST**_** him? We do not **_**lose**_** our targets!**

**Grim, I do not understand it either.**

**Oh you don't, do you?**

**You have no reason to talk either, insect. Your record is in shambles compared to mine!**

**STOP.** The two Deaths froze as their superior approached. The cloaked Dusknoir drifted between them and held up an hourglass. **Behold.**

The Scyther and Kabutops observed the glass.

**Bones, your quarry that escaped you… what was his name?**

**Er… Xavier von Castel.** **Why do you wish to know, Reaper?**

Reaper rotated the hourglass so that the nameplate was visible: _Xavier von Castel._

The sand was flowing again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spooooooky, ain't it? Heh.**

**Pokémon isn't mine. If it was, then why would I put this on a FAN fiction site?**

**Share and Enjoy. Comment!**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes… I think. That is, the darkness that was there when I blinked was vanished. I no longer had eyelids to close, or even eyes.<p>

And yet I saw.

I looked around, trying to get a handle on where I was… ah. Right Pinwheel Forest. This was where I died.

…am I dead now? I didn't seem to be in pain.

I tried to stand up, and was pleasantly surprised to find that I could. Hooray! Arms! Legs! Oh, how I'd missed you!

Strange. I seemed taller that I remember. And lighter.

I felt a pit of dread in my gut. I raised a hand to within my line of sight.

There was nothing but bone.

"Huh." My voice sounded strange. All airy and… clacky. And there was a rattle every time I moved.

I felt inexplicably happy for some reason. Why not? I was already grinning, ha.

I took a second to remember how to walk and tried leaving the woods.

After a while I began to notice that the woods were unnaturally silent, but I wasn't doing anything.

As a ghost, I have all sorts of crazy powers. I can deaden sound, drive away Pokémon, and instill a sense of foreboding in other creatures.

Still, it was creepy when it wasn't me. I noticed that there were some Pokémon watching me. A Swadloon was gazing at me with a strange look on its face. I raised a bony arm to wave, and it gave a yelp and fell over backwards.

That was disheartening. I need clothes. Something to cover myself, aside form these tattered pants. How did the pants survive if the shoes didn't?

Now, where was the one place in Unova that would react the best if a skeleton walked around looking for a tailor?

…

…

…

…hmm. Nope. Nothing.

"What's this?" There was a flier tacked to a tree on the edge of the forest. "Hmm… a haunted house, eh? How… convenient."

I exited the woods and stopped. There was a massive bridge across the water to Castel Town.

No. Not Castel Town anymore. If I remember right, it was called Castelia City now.

How depressing.

I his behind a tree. There were cars, much sleeker than the ones I remembered, running across the bridge, and on a second level there was a lot of foot traffic. No way I'm getting across that way.

I looked at the water. I wonder if I still need to breathe?

* * *

><p>Apparently not. I climbed up onto the dock and froze. There was a dark-skinned youth in baggy clothing watching me. He didn't seem too scared, or even surprised. Odd.<p>

I climbed up and walked over to him. "Er…"

"Yo."

"Yo?"

"What's with you, man? It Halloween already?"

"No…"

"Then what's with the hologram?"

"What is a hologram?"

He laughed as if I'd told a great joke. He stuck his hand out, and it passed right between my ribs.

His face changed from joking to horrified. "Y-you're a r-r-real-"

"Do you have any spare clothes?"

He stopped, thrown by what I'd said. "What?"

"Clearly I can't run around like this. I need something to cover up."

He frowned. "You're not going to eat my flesh?"

I paused. "Why would I eat your flesh? What good would it do me? I'm lcking the organs needed for that. Besides, do I look like a zombie to you? I'm a bit lacking in rotting skin."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "How'd you get all… like that?"

"I died. After running from the reaper for about thirty years, I came back."

He nodded, still a little shocked.

"You seem to be taking this remarkably well."

He shrugged. "You don't know the kind of crazy things that've been going on."

I tilted my head. "Crazier than a walking skeleton?"

He shrugged again. "What was it you needed? Clothes?" I nodded.

He looked side to side, then beckoned me to follow him. He led me through a few back alleys until we arrived at a shifty-looking thrift store.

(I probably should have said earlier, but it took me a while to get across the water, what with the climbing, and the water resistance, and there was also that territorial school of Sharpedo, but that's not important. For whatever reason it was dark now, so the streets were almost empty.)

"If anyone can handle this, this is him."

"Thank you. What is your name?"

He hesitated, then offered his hand. "I'm Mickey."

I took the hand and shook. "Xavier."

He cringed at the feel of bone, but grinned. "I'm always at the pier. You ever need something, you know where to find me." He waved and walked back the way he came.

I turned to the run-down shop. I thought I recognized it, but everything was so different… I sighed and walked in, noticing that I had to duck slightly. I was taller, for some reason.

* * *

><p>The clerk was a hefty man with a thick beard and a pith helmet. He stood unusually straight, as though he typically carried something heavy.<p>

He was reading a magazine as I walked in, only looking up when I rang the bell on the counter.

He stared at me for a second, looking me up and down, then turned and pulled a cord behind him. Thick blinds fell over the windows, blocking what little light had been pouring in.

He stood and popped his back. "Norm'ly, I'd say we're closed, but this is an clearly an unnormal case. What can I do ya fer, bones?"

I shuddered at the name. "Please do not call me that. I am Xavier, and I am in need of clothes."

He rubbed his chin. "Clothes, eh? Something to cover yerself from reg'lar people?"

I nodded.

"Well, fer a skelton like yerself, I'd say we have three options. We can give ya a wire frame and a big leather jacket, makin' it look like ye got nig muscles, then set yer skull on fire."

I did shook my head. I noticed that there was a strange blue glow in the darkness.

"No, 'course not… well, then, we can go with the dapper, an' give ya a nice black suit, mebbe a top hat."

I tilted my head, considering this.

"Or we can give ya like a British travlin cloak, that'll cover ya up real good." To demonstrate he showed me a picture that looked rather like Sherlock Holmes.

"It doesn't have to be plaid, does it?"

"No, 'course not."

"Then I'd like the third option, sir."

"Got money?"

Ah. Money. I should have considered this before now. I fished in my pockets, hoping that if my pants had survived, maybe my wallet had too.

My wallet was still intact, but the paper money had long since disintegrated. There were a few coins, though.

Hesitant, I dropped the coins on the counter. To my surprise, the clerk examined them carefully. He brushed aside the smaller coins, focusing on a large gold one. He picked it up and peered at it. "Yep, this'll do."

"Really?"

He looked at me, amused. "How long you been dead, skelton?"

"Uh… thirty years."

He nodded. "This here dollar coin's been out of commission fer two decades. Worth a lot to c'lectors. Let's get ya set up."

* * *

><p>An hour later I was staring at a mirror. First, I figured out that blue glow from earlier was the light cast by my eye sockets. They had small, shining pinpoints of blue light that moved as if they were pupils. I experimented, finding that if I closed one eye, the light dimmed to a dull glow. Fascinating.<p>

Moving on, The clerk fitted me with black pants, a white long-sleeved shirt with a dark grey vest, shiny black dress shoes, and (at my request) a top hat. I wore over this a black overcoat with a matching shoulder cape. Finally, there were the black gloves stuffe with tissue to fill them out, and a gray scarf wrapped around my head to hide the skull, the top hat pulled down low to meet it. Peeking out of the mass of fabric were a pair of round, teashade sunglasses, to conceal my glowing eyes.

I think I looked rather dapper, as he said.

I walked out of the changing room. (I know that, as a skelton, sorry, _skeleton_, that I had no more need for privacy, but habits are hard to break.) He grinned when he saw me. "What d'ya think?"

"I like it, but I'm beginning to think that I'm not going to avoid people's stares."

"Better stares than screamin'. Besides, there are all kinds of gimmicky Trainers out there. I've seen worse than you. You _are_ a Trainer, right?"

I considered this. Do I really want to continue my dream? After what happened last time… yes. It is worth it. I nodded firmly.

He chuckled. "Seems like that's all anyone wants to do these days, but in your case I don't blame ya." He reached under the counter. "I mean, for you it's either train, or work in a haunted house, right?" He laughed at his joke, such as it was. I laughed to be polite.

He pulled a strange, green Pokéball from under the counter and placed it in front of me. "If yer gonna be a Trainer, ya gotta have a starter. And since yer too old to get one normally no matter how you slice it, you can have this'n."

I picked up the ball and glanced at him. "You are sure this is alright?"

He waved good-naturedly. "A'course! I was a Trainer once, a'fore I found my true calling. I've still got a few of the boys, but I ne'er got around to trainin' this'n. Found 'im up at Celestial Tower."

"The graveyard?"

"Aye." He looked at me. "That where' you're from?"

I was slightly taken aback by his question. "No, I was never buried."

He nodded, leaning back in his chair and placing his heels on the counter. "You take care of him, now."

"I promise, sir." I stepped outside, and for some reason it only then occurred to me to ask why he was so accepting of my existence. I turned around, only to find the door locked, and the thick blinds still over the windows and now the door as well.

I shrugged to myself and looked at the strange green Pokéball. I braced myself and clicked the button.

Instead of the usual white light, the energy that poured from the ball was black and tinged purple. The light coalesced to form a… floating candle with a blue flame.

"Litwick?"

Litwick, eh? "Welcome, friend."

_Where is the hiker?_ Its voice echoed in my skull. For whatever reason, I could understand it… him. Convenient.

"He gave your… what is this?"

_It's a Dusk Ball. It aids in the capture of Pokémon found in dark places or at night._

"Ah. We did not have these when I first started. Your Trainer gave me your Pokéball."

_Did he… _the candle asked suspiciously. It circled me a few times. _Why?_

"I wish to be a Trainer, and I needed a Pokémon. He gave you to me so that I may begin my journey."

Litwick blinked. _A journey? Really? _It cheered. After a moment it paused. _Hold on… you seem a bit old to only just be starting your journey. And you smell of death…_

I considered this. "Well, in truth I tried to start my journey long ago, but I've been held up for the past few decades and only now have I gotten a chance to do it."

_What could possibly hold you up that long?_

"Death." I grabbed my scarf and yanked, causing my skull to spin a few times before settling bck in its original position.

The Litwick stared. _That's… different._ If I wasn't already grinning, I would have. I wrapped the scarf back around my head. The sun was rising, so there would be traffic soon._ Does… does it hurt?_

"Not at all." I began walking, the candle floating after me.

_What's your name?_

"I am Xavier von Castel."

_Cool. I'm Wisp._


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow this story's been on hiatus way too long. Okay. This chapter's short and a little shaky, but it sets me up for whatever I decide to do next. I'll try and get it back up and running.**

* * *

><p>Reaper, Death of Spirit, observed the hourglass curiously. The wood frame had darkened until it was almost black, and the sand had become an incandescent purple. The top bulb was long since empty, but what sand there was swirled in the bottom, a miniature sandstorm.<p>

It was unprecedented. It had never happened. In the history of the Pokémon world, many had cheated Death. Some had laughed in their faces. A select few had even managed to come back to life, some more than once. But this was simply unheard of.

He was dead. He was alive. He was both. He was neither. None of them could explain it.

Reaper set the glass down on its shelf and sighed. **Where is he now?**

Two Duskull faded into view. One was white, and his mask had no teeth and only one hole for the eye. The other was red and had no mask at all. The white one spoke.

_We don't know. He's been everywhere the past few months, and he-_

The other picked up the sentence. _-is impossible to detect except with conventional senses. Sight, hearing…_

_That kind of thing._

Reaper drummed his fingers against his scythe and turned back to the hourglass. There was a flash of lightning among the swirling sands.

At the summit of Mt. Pyre, a tall man in a black cloak was digging. The fog obscured the sun, shrouding the island in twilight even at noon. He still wore sunglasses and a wide-brimmed hat.

The old man watching him found that suspicious. Of course, anyone carrying a shovel into a graveyard was instantly suspect, and the fact that he was, at this moment, digging up a grave was cause for concern as well.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" the old man shouted.

The stranger stood up straight. Even standing in a foot-deep ditch, the old man had to look up to see the glasses.

"I am digging." He paused. "Perhaps you'd like to help?"

"Help? Help? No, I don't want to help!"

"Pity. I'd get done so much faster, right Wisp?" The stranger kicked at an odd-looking lantern that was sitting at his feet. It did not respond.

The old caretaker pulled the shovel from the stranger's arms. There was a curious sound, but he was too angry to acknowledge it. "Listen, you! This is grave robbing! That's illegal, that is! This is a place of respect and mourning, not a blasted flea market! What's wrong with you?"

"Well at the moment, you've torn my arm off."

There was a skeletal arm clinging to the shovel. The old man stared for a second before dropping it, jumping away and shrieking rather like a small girl.

The bones released the tool and clattered towards the tall man. They vanished under his pant legs and a moment later his coat sleeve regained its shape.

The tall man tipped his hat. "My apologies, sir. I assure you that I have a very good reason for digging up this grave. This poor Milotic was buried here, but her mate is buried in Lavender Town, over in Kanto. I'm attempting to reunite them, forever in the grave, as in the afterlife. And Milotic bones are substantially easier to transport than Gyarados bones."

The old man forced himself to calm down. He was a grave keeper. He'd seen plenty of weird things, but this ranked in the Top 5. "W-Why?" he managed.

"Oh, well, they're smaller. They have much more vertebrae, but Milotic are rather lightweight compared to Gyarados. Then there's the fact that-"

"I mean, why are you doing all that?"

The stranger paused again. His concealed face made it hard to tell, but he seemed faintly amused. "She asked me to, of course."

The grave keeper turned away and covered his face, moaning. _Get a grip. Crazies come up here all the time. Remember Team Magma?_ He turned back.

They were gone. The stranger and his lantern had vanished, and the grave was empty. The old man sprinted over. No, not quite empty…

He pulled the slip of paper out of the hole and read it.

It said: Xavier von Castel, Dead Man Walking.

* * *

><p>Xavier stamped the dirt down hard. "Mr. Fuji certainly was cooperative, wasn't he Wisp?"<p>

_Yeah, well, you were standing right there with a bag of bones slung over your shoulder._

Xavier glared at the Lampent. "I told you already, I didn't know about that tear in the bag."

_Sure, sure._ Wisp snickered. _But man, the look on his face when her skull fell out… priceless!_

"Yes, how droll."

_So what now?_

"I need to rest now. It's been several days since I last slept, and I'm beginning to fatigue."

_Alright. Where to?_

They set up camp in the woods. As always, the forest around them was utterly silent. Xavier had a disquieting effect on wild Pokémon.

The skeleton had unwrapped his skull. "Wisp, I agree with you that the new hat looks good, and it matches your helmet thing nicely, but it tends to get in the way of this process."

Wisp shrugged.

Xavier pulled off said hat and waved a hand. Five green Dusk Balls floated out and circled him for a moment. A flick of his wrist sent them flying, releasing their occupants.

A Sableye, Golette, Driftloon, Rotom, and Gastly formed from the beam of darkness. The Golette immediately grabbed the Driftloon's strings to keep her from blowing away, and the Sableye clambered onto Xavier's shoulder.

"Get settled everyone! Tommorow we return to Unova."

_What? I thought we were going to see Saffron! _the Sableye whined.

"Sorry Ruby, but I'm afraid not."

The Rotom, Gremlin, piped up. _Why not? I'd wipe the floor with that Gym! Heheheh!_

"No. We've only got two Gym badges, and We'll have to face Lenora at some point. I'd rather do it now and get it over with. I'm fairly certain Gym leaders build their teams based on how many badges you have, and I'd rather not face her at her strongest."

Six expectant faces watched him.

"…and also Sabrina scares me."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry it's short. I don't know much paranormal stuff. Any suggestions, I'd love to hear.<strong>


End file.
